


Flowering now

by SugarDowney



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarDowney/pseuds/SugarDowney
Summary: 双总裁AU，详尽器官描写，R18预警





	Flowering now

Flowering now by卷毛  
《不浪漫罗曼史》番外  
-  
自从Tony和Peter公开关系以后，但凡是两人同时进入了办公室一类的封闭场合，员工们都心照不宣地自觉留出空间，除十分要紧的事以外，一般不会主动去打扰他们。所以……办公室往往成为了方便谈情说爱的地方。

因为是夏天，天台上即使撑了阳伞室外温度也高热到令人不适，所以Tony干脆把午餐地点更改到了Peter的办公室，反正他这大半年以来已经差不多把这地方从普通办公室改成了星级套房的夸张程度，随着斯塔克工业总裁的霸道进驻，Peter办公室里的设备可以说是一天比一天丰富了，什么该有的不该有的——Tony上星期还打算在办公室装一个投影仪，但是Peter说Tony要是真的把他办公室搞成娱乐室，他就和Tony拼命。

办公桌前，两具身体交叠在一起，即使在炎热的盛夏午后也亲密不可分，Peter坐在桌沿上，他手边还摆着午餐时没吃完的蛋糕。上面的奶油被抹走了一些，Tony故意用塑料叉子喂Peter奶油，一口一口越喂越远，引得Peter燃起一点胜负心眼睛只盯着叉子上的奶油，然后Tony再趁这时候扔掉叉子吻住他，去抢夺他嘴里甜甜的奶油味道。

把戏虽然幼稚，但是他们乐此不疲，硬是把午后甜点玩成了一场颇有情趣的追逐战。与普通恋爱相比起来，荷尔蒙在两个男人的关系中占据了主导地位，少了一些异性之间的欲迎还拒，他们放任欲望在彼此之间点燃，肆无忌惮地在办公室里亲吻。

Tony手臂撑在Peter身体两侧，一边吻他一边空出手去解他的衬衫纽扣，Peter抱着他的肩膀同样动情，在Tony在他脖颈一侧留下个吮吸痕迹时踢了他一脚，然后气息不稳地开口，“这个位置遮不住！”

“那又怎么样？反正他们也不是不知道我们的关系。”Tony说的他们指的是两个公司的员工。

虽然Tony说的是事实，但他还是被Peter用力地在嘴唇上咬了一下，有点像是泄愤，“所以你这是在宣示主权？”

“不是。只是打个记号……”Tony低笑了一声，俯身到Peter耳边去，一字一句，“让看见的人都知道——只有我能对你做这种事。”

Peter呼吸一置，还没来得及反击，就听见办公室的门被敲响了——是Karen的声音：“Mr.Osborne到了。”

“Osborne？”

“啊！是Harry过来了——Karen，让他进来吧。”Peter说着推开了Tony，他没注意到男人拧起眉头一脸不悦的样子，Peter手忙脚乱地扣着衬衫和Tony解释，“奥斯本集团要和帕克工业签约合作，他今天应该是过来送合同的。”Peter转过身对着窗子整理着衣服，把衬衫领子拉高了一点遮住了Tony刚留下的吻痕，而后才顺带一提似地转向Tony：“你先回去吧。”

Tony被他这副急着去见别人而推开自己的样子搞得有点不爽，即使他知道这只是一次普通商业交谈而已。Tony拉过Peter帮他整理领带，“忙完打电话给我，记住没有？”

Peter“嗯嗯嗯”地应着，一边推着Tony的肩膀要他往外走，“你快走吧。”

Tony回过头故意逗他，“干嘛这么急着赶我走？就这么想见那个Osborne？我会吃醋的。”

“你有毛病——”

办公室的门从外往内推开，Peter退开一些距离站到Tony面前去，然后朝Karen身后的人伸出手，“嗨，Mr.Osborne。”

“哈，你也和我来这套？”说话的人握住Peter的手摇晃两下，但他并没有很快放开Peter的手，而是顺势搭上他的肩膀，“Mr.Parker，好久不见。”

“Harry，没想到你会亲自过来。”Peter笑着和他拥抱了一下，虽然知道Peter只是出于礼貌，但Tony看得出来这种笑容不是Peter惯常给一个普通合作对象的——至少这两人之间的关系应该远不止如此。

“不然呢？本来工作以后见面就越来越少了，机会难得。我当然会亲自过来见你。”

这句话成功地让Tony黑了脸，他冷冷看着动作亲密的两人，“Mr.Parker，你还没和我好好介绍一下——这位是？”

而Harry同样一脸疑惑地看向Peter，“他——?”

Peter看了一眼Tony的脸色就知道这家伙大概是醋劲上来了，但他也只能硬着头皮和Tony介绍，“这是Osborne集团的，Harry Osborne。呃……也是我的高中好友。”

“哦，原来是Mr.Osborne。”Tony眯起眼睛，“你好，我是帕克工业合作股东，和Mr.Parker一起负责这次项目。”

“什么合作股东——”Peter回过头瞪了一眼Tony，却被男人在腰上拧了一下，像是个警告，Tony凑近他耳边，低声说：“不然我就当他面亲你，你自己选？”

“……是，这是合作的股东。”Peter走到办公室一侧的茶几前坐下，原本出于礼貌，他旁边的位置应该留给客位的Harry，但是Tony硬生生挤着他坐了下来，然后朝Harry笑笑，“请坐，Mr.Osborne。”

Harry有些摸不着头脑——他面前的两个人虽然氛围奇怪，却微妙地让人觉得任何人都无法插足他们之间。

Tony和Peter坐在稍宽的双人沙发上，和对面的Harry之间隔了一张过膝高的茶几，茶几底座用的是实心遮挡，所以坐在对面的Harry并不能看见茶几背后两人的小动作。

“我今天把正式合同带过来了，你们可以先看一下，没问题的话我再吩咐底下的人正式定下来。”Harry把一份合同推到Peter身边，抬头才发现他的好友脸色有些不对，“Peter，你身体不舒服？怎么脸那么红。”

“没、没有。”Peter抬手揉了下眉心，接过合同翻开，“就是有点累……”

实际上是因为Tony的手正在他腿上作乱，Peter借着翻合同的间隙偏头斜了Tony一眼，咬着牙齿用气音和他说话：“停下来！”

“停在哪？”Tony靠近他，握住了纸质合同另一边装作在和Peter仔细研究，同时他的手指从膝盖上往大腿内侧滑动，两腿之间的布料比暴露在空气中的位置温度稍高，透着一点隐约的湿热汗意，“这里？还是……”Tony一边翻着页，一边隔着西裤把手按在那个半软的器官上用力揉了几下，Peter没忍住闷哼了一声，很快咬住嘴唇。

“这个位置好像有些奇怪，Mr.Parker，你觉得呢？”Tony又靠近一点，一只手指着合同上某处条款，而茶几背后的另一只手正循着某种节奏按压着那个开始慢慢起了反应的器官，并且满意地看见Peter的耳朵开始发红，像是被人咬在嘴里吮吸过一样。

“我觉得……呼，我觉得没有任何问题。”Peter并拢双腿，夹住了Tony的手掌，扯出个僵硬的笑容，“Mr.Stark，你有点反应过度了。”

“哦，是吗？”Tony挑了下眉毛，既然没办法继续在Peter腿间游移，Tony干脆把手按在了已经有挺立迹象的性器官上大肆按揉起来，“我倒是觉得你好像太紧张了一点？特别某些地方，把控得尤其紧……”

“你——”Peter为了忍住差点要泄出口的呻吟几乎要把手里合同揉皱了。

而Harry听了两人前言不搭后语的对话更迷惑了，“所以……合同到底是有没有问题？”

“稍等，我们可能还需要再研究一下——对吧，Mr.Parker？”Tony隔着西裤捏住茎头当玩具一样揉弄起来，直逼得Peter的双腿开始不自觉颤抖起来。

Peter从合同上抬起视线看了他一眼，眼角隐约发红，透着一点成熟男人才有的性感味道，Peter讨饶似地按住他的手，“Mr.Stark……剩下的问题，我过后再和你讨论，好吗？”

“怎么讨论？”

“……你来决定。”

“好吧。”Tony终于肯放开那份快要被Peter揉成废纸的合同，然后靠到沙发一侧，朝两人微微颌首，“你们继续，其实我对这份合同没有任何意见。”

Harry：“……”

这次会面结束得很快，因为Peter根本没办法安下心去仔细研究条款，他知道那个男人脑子里打着什么主意，他都能想象到光是从后背投过来的视线里透着怎样的欲望。

最后，Peter只能把合同留下来，以身体不适为由提前送走了Harry。不过临走前，Harry在门外略显担忧地拉住了他，询问Peter那个股东似乎有些古怪——Harry描述Tony看他这个合作对象的眼神简直就像是在防着什么宿敌。

Peter只能苦笑一声，告诉Harry他想多了。

Peter回过身关上门，Tony正倚靠在桌沿上，目光沉沉，“和我解释一下，你和他到底什么关系？”

“真的只是高中朋友……”Peter解释道，“我们从小就认识了，一直关系很好，他是我最好的朋友了。”

“好啊……关系很好是吧？”Tony似乎更不满了，“把门锁上。”

“Tony……”

“锁上。”Tony的态度显得很冷硬，“你不是答应我怎么谈都可以？我刚才没让你在他面前直接高潮已经很好了。”

Peter只好拧上办公室的门锁，将门从内反锁起来。Tony指了下办公桌后的老板椅，“过来坐下。”

那张椅子还是Tony给他换的，椅背很高，坐垫柔软，Peter坐在椅子上几乎能整个人陷进去。他明显有点不安，一直抬头打量着Tony，“然后？”

“我现在有点生气，你知道的吧？”Tony双手环胸，居高临下俯视着他。

Peter点头。

“所以……我想要你自慰给我看。”

“……”这前后难道有什么关系吗？

“不愿意？”

“愿意……”Peter抬手去扯自己的领带，动作有些僵硬，不过他始终保持着一个抬头直视Tony的姿势，他向后靠在宽阔的椅背上，随着纽扣解开，细白的皮肤和身后黑色的椅面布料形成了鲜明对比。他衬衫解开一半才顿住动作，“要全部脱掉？”

“不用。”Tony偏了偏头，“我总觉得你今天有哪里不太一样。算了……直接开始，做给我看。”

Peter咬了下嘴唇，把上身的白衬衫向两侧拉开一点，露出大片胸口。和平常穿衣服裸露出来的部位不同，藏在衣服底下的皮肤上布着斑驳吻痕，有些已经消退得只剩淡淡的红，而乳头上的齿印还有些明显。

那是Tony早上起床时咬下的，因为Peter这个位置最敏感，不管是被手指揉捏还是被亲吻，很容易就能激起身体的反应，所以往往Tony最喜欢触碰他这里。

“捏一下你的乳头，”Tony命令一般地说道，“你平时不是最喜欢我碰那里？”

Peter咬了一下嘴唇，犹豫地看了Tony一眼，还是把手指放了上去。他的指甲修剪圆滑，指节修长白皙，此时按着赭红一点，在视觉上很具有冲击力。

Tony下身的器官渐渐起了反应，原本合身的西装顿时有些紧绷，顶起了一个弧度，不过他只是语调冷淡地继续指挥Peter，“另一只手也别闲着，拉开拉链。”

虽然他们公开关系不久后就搬到了一起，仍处于热恋期的两个成年男性在性事方面从来都很坦荡，他们内心都不约而同达成共识：欲望至上。

都是男人，哪有那么多羞羞怯怯的遮掩，只不过Peter确实从来没在Tony面前做过这种事情。而在遇见Tony之前，Peter只和女性交往过，所以他之前也不需要以这种近乎引诱的方式在另一个人面前抚摸自己的身体。

但Tony不得不承认……他做得很好。

Peter用中指和食指捏住靠近心脏一侧的红点，他的动作还有些生涩，看得出来在这件事上经验并不丰富，只是循着单纯的欲望在试探自己的敏感带。而他的另一手隐没在西裤里，虽然没有直接掏出性器让Tony看到他的具体动作，但随着他性暗示意味极浓的上下套弄，反而添了一分半遮半掩的情趣，情动的喘息就像猫抓似地在Tony心上挠着。

胸前那一点随着他的揉捏渐渐肿胀起来，连带着胸口一片皮肤发着情欲的粉。他的皮肤太白，平时随便揉搓一下都能透出血色，淡红色以这具身体为画布，生动描绘出了一个成熟男人该有的性感。

他双腿大开地靠在椅背上，或许是因为欲望而身体发软，Peter明显有些支不住自己的身体，只能靠手臂撑在扶手上才没有滑落下去。他一边套弄着自己的性器，一边揉着挺立的乳头，眼尾发红、眼睛湿润。明明已经知道该如何取悦自己的身体，却还是抬眼向Tony投来求助的眼神，好像正迫切需要他一样。

Tony终于忍不住走了过去，他抬起Peter的下巴亲了上去，一边随意地揉了几下Peter不曾触碰过的另一边红点，直逼出几声颤抖的喘息来，然后直起身拉开西裤拉链掏出硬直的性器撸了几下凑到Peter嘴唇边，“张嘴。”

Peter自己的尺寸就不算小，但是和Tony的比起来还是差那么一点，眼前这根性器颜色比他的要深一些，Peter用一只手只能勉强握住。性器头部流出的前液有明显的腥膻味道，沾到他嘴唇上到处都是。Peter伸出舌头舔了一口，咸咸的，味道不算好，却莫名让他身体发热。

他不是第一次给Tony做这个，但由于男人的尺寸实在是有些惊人，所以Peter每一次都只能勉强含住一半就下巴酸痛不已了。

Peter先是握住那个温度高热的器官试探性动了几下，听见Tony低喘了一声，他才低下头舔了一下性器的头部，然后含住它用舌尖在流出前液的马眼上来回扫了几下。

而Tony挺腰暗示性地顶了下他的舌头，明显是不满足于这样浅尝即止的舔弄。Peter只好把男人的性器又含得深了一些，同时手上配合着嘴里的动作上下撸动着，手指顺着饱胀的青筋一路摸到底下的囊袋上，在轻轻揉捏它们时听见男人的呼吸变得粗重起来。

这听在Peter耳朵里反而变成了一种鼓励，他空出来的那只手又放回了自己的西裤里握住那根同样涨硬的器官套弄起来，明明是他在给Tony口交，可他感受到的快感像是双倍叠加，比自己单纯用手还要多。

Tony捏住他的下巴挺动起来，虽然动作已经尽量放轻，只不过尺寸过人的性器还是让Peter感到很不适。Peter眼里泛起一阵生理性泪水，他抬头看见Tony皱着眉，正低垂眼睑看着他，眸光深沉。Peter看得有些着了迷，男人脸上那种为了他沉沦在欲望中的表情简直性感得要命。

Peter按住男人的小腹，Tony配合地停下了动作从他口中抽出性器，Peter这才有机会缓了口气，“你到底为什么还不射？”

“大概是你不够努力。”Tony一边说一边用性器湿润的头部磨蹭着Peter的嘴唇、嘴角，甚至划到脸颊旁边，让Peter脸上沾了大片咸腥的液体，像是一种色情到极点的撒娇动作，“Mr.Parker，继续。”

Peter似乎有些气恼，但他虹膜湿润一片，棕褐色眼睛泛着柔软的水汽，他这么仰头看着Tony，除了让Tony更想把他操哭以外根本毫无威慑力可言。

Peter看了他一会，像是下了什么决心。接着Peter低下头重新握住Tony的性器，含住顶端像是舔棒棒糖一样吮吸着，还刻意用舌尖一一次次划过敏感的凹陷处，Tony舒爽地低吟了一声，却看见Peter吐出他的性器，然后用脸颊缓缓蹭着那根水光湿滑的肉棒，脸上带着一种说不清的依恋表情，一边抬头看他，“你……想不想射在我脸上？”

Tony差点被他这句话要了命，性器甚至不受控制地跳动了一下，Peter反而更大胆地故意闭起嘴唇用柔软的唇瓣摩挲着性器顶端，深红色的性器和他白皙的皮肤以及粉红的嘴唇形成了一种情色至极的对比，淫靡至极。

“你从哪里学来的这种话？”

“你不是嫌我不够努力？”Peter反问他。

“你真是……”Tony盯着他看了好一会才伸手把他从椅子上拉起来，Peter被他压在桌办公桌上用力亲吻，“你想要我死吗？”

“这样就受不了了……嗯？”Peter在他耳边轻哼出一个上扬的尾音，声线沙哑得好听，让Tony脑子里那根名为理智的弦瞬间断了。

“所以……”Tony合握住Peter的手腕向上压在桌面上，一边亲吻他的胸口一边把手伸进西裤揉他紧实的臀肉，“Mr.Parker，还有别的什么招数吗？”

“不知道。”Peter笑了一声，“可能没有，又可能还很多。”

“是吗。”Tony含住被Peter自己玩弄得肿胀挺立的乳粒，用舌尖拨弄着已经敏感到极点的身体，在感受到Peter颤抖一下后一把扯下Peter的西裤，任由柔软的布料落到脚踝上。

此刻，Petet身上只剩一件穿了不如不穿的白衬衫和一条歪歪斜斜的领带，他被人按住手腕仰躺在办公桌上的样子简直像限制影片里才会出现的画面。

Tony放开他的手腕，专心致志地舔弄着他的胸口。Peter常年健身，虽然穿西装总显得骨架纤细，但脱掉衣服就能看见其实他身材很好，甚至还有一层薄薄的胸肌。只不过当他这样放松躺下来时，形状漂亮的胸肌揉捏起来反而像少女刚发育的胸乳，隐约有些柔软。

“别玩了……啊……”

“宝贝，你这里好像变大了一点。你自己摸摸看。”Tony拉着Peter的手去抚摸被他吮吸过的那边乳头，Peter只觉得脸颊发烫，但是Tony说得没错——相比于被冷落得另一边，男人嘴唇刚离开过的地方确实要肿了一些，Peter低垂着眼看过去，只能看见一片水光覆盖在深红一点上。

他忍不住磨蹭起另一边，像不止瘾一般用指甲轻轻刮蹭着顶端。Tony张嘴连他的手指一起含住，轻轻咬着Peter的指尖，在Peter呻吟着拿开手时才用牙齿衔住敏感的乳尖拉扯了一下。

“嗯……Tony，Tony……”Peter找不到疏解的办法，只能把手搭在Tony后颈上，仅凭着本能在Tony身上磨蹭着。

“想要了？”

Peter睁开湿润且发红的眼睛，被发胶固定过的头发散落在眉骨上，这时候的他看起来没了那种精英气质，反而多了几分欲望造就的野性。不柔软，却迷人得过分。

Peter没有直接回答，而是抬起腿踩在桌沿上，向Tony打开双腿，“你什么时候只说不做了？”

“很多时候……”Tony笑着亲吻Peter的腰腹，“比如，我说要操哭你，但很多时候并没有这么做。”

“想试试吗？”

“不是试试，而是一定会。”Tony在他腹部留下一个湿润的吻痕，“因为这是个惩罚。”

“那你要很努力了。”Peter挑衅似地说，Tony在嘴唇经过下腹小小的凹陷时啄吻了几下，惹来Peter不满地用膝盖撞了他一下，“痒。”

但下一秒钟他的说不出话了，Tony按住他的腿根含住了那根兴奋到了极点的器官，用力吮吸了一下顶端，Peter急喘一声，射精感瞬间强烈起来。但是Tony没有过多地停留，而是一路往下吻到更敏感的会阴处，舔弄着薄薄的皮肉，直到舌尖停留在尚且干燥的入口处。

“Tony，停、停下来——”Peter想要合拢双腿，但快感早就把他身体磨得发软，又或者他根本不是真的想要阻止Tony的行为，Peter挣扎无效，最后只能任凭柔软又湿热的事物贴了上去。Peter感觉自己的臀瓣被人往两边分开，灵活的舌尖在褶皱周围缓缓动作着，直到周围一圈肌肉开始有软化迹象才停了下来。

Tony抬起头来吻他，因为Peter早上出门前才洗过澡，所以Tony的吻里还有一点皮肤上残留的沐浴露味道和一点咸腥的体液味道，味道绝对不算好，却像是催情药剂一般让Peter忍不住想要和他吻得更深。

“可惜没有润滑液……”Tony向内探入一根手指，数月以来他们早已对彼此的身体了如指掌，Tony大概没入中指一半，然后屈起指节向上勾弄了一下就准确摸到了黏膜上那块稍显凸起的软肉。Peter如一尾上岸活鱼猛地挺了一下，然后慌乱握住Tony的手腕，“等一下……这里、啊！嗯……嗯！”

Tony用指腹按住那一点摩挲起来，戳刺了几个来回就感受到甬道里沁出一些微妙的湿意，而被他压在身下的人眼神涣散，只剩下张口喘息的力气了。

“小声一点，宝贝。虽然不想破坏气氛，但是现在还没到下班时间，外面的人可能会听见的。”Tony说得好像是衷心告诫，实际上又往Peter身体里加入一根手指用力挺动起来，掌心在丰软的臀肉上拍打出令人脸红心跳的声音来。

“那你就……嗯……不要这样弄我。”

“我能怎么办，”Tony俯下身去咬他的耳朵，Peter的耳骨很薄，耳垂小得几乎没有，Tony抿着薄薄的耳廓，故意吐着热气，“谁让你这么紧？碰几下就受不了了。”

“那你是想要我开除外面的全部员工吗？”Peter用膝盖磨蹭着Tony的胯部，性器头部从内裤边沿露出正好碰到他裸露的皮肤上，“诚实一点告诉你——我控制不住。”

“God damn…”Tony把他从桌子上拉下来，让Peter背对着他扶桌沿站好，然后握住性器用顶端在湿滑臀缝中间来回摩挲，穴口正浅浅张合着，似乎很迫不及待了。

Peter看不见Tony的动作，只能靠感官去分辨，即使先前已经做过扩张，但男人的尺寸在刚进入时还是让Peter有些为难，Tony缓慢地挺进他的身体，在经过前列腺时刻意重重摩擦一下。Peter低喘一声，撑在桌上的手臂打了个晃，扣着桌沿的指节都泛了白。

“还好吗？”

Peter晓得那个男人就是故意要听他说点什么，只能咬牙道，“进都进来了，还问。”

“我只是想多听听你的声音。”Tony笑着亲吻他的侧脸，性器一下子没入到底，甬道里泛起更明显的湿意，润滑了两人身体连接的位置。“看见你为了我变成……这样，很有成就感。”

“想听什么？”

“都行，浪一点……好不好？”Tony抱着他的肩膀小幅度却有力地在他身体里抽插起来，Peter敏感地绷紧了身体，直觉脑干像被人重击过一样，连指尖都酥麻麻的。Tony的呼吸也越发沉了，他动情地吻着Peter的颈侧，尝着他皮肤上的汗水，“宝贝，很多时候我总觉得你看起来就像个高中生……”

“所以……所以呢？”

“我想听你叫我daddy。”Tony忽然抽出性器，然后整根深插到底，让Peter没忍住低叫了一声，“Come on,sweet heart.”

Peter似是被烦得不行，又或者是真的是被快感冲昏了头脑，他鬼使神差地张开嘴轻轻叫了声，“Daddy……”

话一出口，Peter明显感受到身体里那根肉棒又涨大了一圈，比先前还要兴奋了。Tony重重呼出一口气，揉着Peter的臀肉深深挺进他的身体，叹息一声，“你真是要我的命……”

实际上Peter才是半条命都快没了，Tony完全抛却了先前给他润滑时那点温柔，取而代之的是每一次操进他身体都会刻意用力磨蹭过那一点，快感如电流般击打着他的四肢百骸，前列腺被人这么反复戳弄让射精感越发强烈起来。

“轻一点、轻——啊！Tony……”

“该叫我什么？”Tony刻意停下了动作，只剩头部在穴口浅浅戳刺着，将入未入的动作让Peter忍不住对下一次插弄抱着期待，同时又因为刻意的撩拨从身体深处陡然升起一阵莫大的渴望。

Peter吸了吸鼻子，自暴自弃道，“进来……我要你进来，daddy……”

“很好。”Tony奖励似地吻了一下Peter汗湿的侧脸，Peter脸上还有先前沾到的性器前液的咸腥味道，混合着汗液和香水的味道，形成了一种不可复制的性感，只有面前这个人才能把他迷住。

Tony抬眼瞥见桌上没吃完的蛋糕，伸手沾了点奶油抹到Peter嘴唇上，被操得发晕的人只是迷迷糊糊地含住Tony的手指，吮吸的动作让人想起不足月的奶猫。

Tony扳过他的下巴和他接吻，又弄了点奶油随手抹到Peter的乳头上，接着滑腻的奶油拧住那一点揉弄着，Peter“嗯嗯啊啊”的呻吟着，身体轻微地痉挛了几下，连带着肉穴也一阵阵收紧。

Peter的手臂完全没了力气，他往桌面上掉下去一点，又被Tony捞回来重新按在性器上，Peter身前的性器官还没有被触碰过就已经汩汩流出了前液，明显是已经兴奋不已，Peter鲜少体会到这样极致的快感，他渴望高潮，可又不太想那么快就结束它。Peter的手伸到身前套弄了几下，呜咽一声，听起来有点不甘心。

“怎么了？”Tony以为他是哪里不舒服，稍微停了下来。

“我不想射……”Peter晕乎乎地回答他。

“为什么？”

“因为……好舒服……”Peter回过头寻找Tony的嘴唇吻住他，同时向后顶了顶臀部，像是个鼓励的动作，“继续……”

“那就不要碰，乖。”Tony扣住他的手，将Peter的手腕牢牢按在桌沿上，整个人覆盖上来从后面抱住Peter，每一次都几乎抽出大半才重新没入他的身体，趁着Peter意识有片刻空白时，Tony忽然开口：“Peter……”

“什么？”

“其实你是故意的，对不对？忽然叫我过来吃午餐，你明知道Osborne会来找你签合同……”Tony感受到怀里的人稍微僵硬了身体，不过下一秒又因为他的用力挺入而再一次软了防备，“但你还故意当着我的面抱他，还故意告诉我和他关系很好……”

Tony咬住Peter的肩膀，牙齿微微陷入他的皮肉，Peter因为疼痛绷紧了身体，甬道不自觉夹了一下，Tony笑了一下，“你真是学坏了。”

“那也不一定是……学的。”没了力气的Peter只能随他摆弄，Tony的问话在他听来只是模模糊糊，他的回答也被男人的一次次撞击变得支离破碎，“因为你上次说很……很介意学姐来找我。啊——我很好奇你吃醋到底是什么样子……”

“所以我让你感到满意了吗，嗯？”

“还差一点。”Peter低下头咬了一口Tony握住他的手腕，低声喘息，“快点，我想射了。”

“如你所愿，Mr.Parker。”

敏感点都被连续顶弄的快感让Peter腿根发软，红肿的乳头随着Tony的动作一次次摩擦着衬衫面料，将上面的奶油蹭到桌面上，湿润的茎头接连摩擦到光滑桌沿。

数种复杂的快感最终汇成一道深长火焰彻底点燃了Peter，随着一声几乎哑掉的短促尖叫，高潮来临的白光将他整个视线包裹起来，眼角泛起生理性泪水，性器抖了几下吐出一股股精液来。

前列腺高潮带来的快感强烈得多，精液不是用射的，而是缓缓流出的，Peter呆愣了好一阵才意识到自己是真的被操射了。

Tony抽出性器抱起Peter向后坐到了那张老板椅上，这一次面对着面他能看见Peter脸上的潮红和眼角的湿润，他轻柔地吻着Peter的眼睑，身下的动作却显得有些粗暴。“还真的哭了？”

“生理反应而已。”Peter懒懒瞪他一眼，虽然射过一次，但他的性器仍然硬挺着，高潮仍然在他身体里蔓延，软软酥酥的，他只能靠在Tony肩膀上被男人操开了，连一根手指也懒得动。

“好吧，那至少证明我的努力是有用的。”Tony抢在Peter发怒以前吻住他，然后一记深深挺入，“再叫我一次。”

Peter喘了一声，声音甜腻腻的，完全不同与平时的他，“Daddy……”

Tony享受地重新深埋进他的身体，同时加快了动作，没多久就射在甬道深处，他们没有戴套习惯，所以Tony在射精结束后又缓缓挺动了几下，直到确认精液全都涂满了他的内壁才停下来。

Peter每次都觉得他这行为像是再给自己打标记，从里到外沾满他的味道什么的……不过其实他也因为Tony将全部欲望都交付到他的身体里这件事一样感到满足。

唉，愿打愿挨，能怎么办？Peter歇了口气，高潮后两人仍然黏糊糊抱在一起，窗外的天早已经黑了下去，公司内外安静一片，员工们都心照不宣地自觉下班没有打扰他们。但Peter侧眼忽然瞥见桌上一纸合同——那是Osborne集团刚送来的，此刻上面正沾了些粉色奶油，至于是怎么弄上去的……

Peter怒从心起，这回他是真的恢复了一点力气，他用力踢了一脚男人的膝盖，“Tony Stark……我的合同！”

Tony疼得“嘶”了一声，碍于Peter正在发飙，只好急中生智快速封住Peter的嘴唇，用深吻将Peter重新拖进欲望漩涡里……

是夜，铺着深色床单的大床上躺着睡得正香的帕克工业总裁，可怜斯塔克工业总裁只能开一盏台灯捧着笔电背靠床头连夜手敲合同了……

-end-


End file.
